Una Tarde Lluviosa
by Aimi-Murasaki0798
Summary: Haru se siente triste porque Tsuna sale con Kyoko, ¿quien estará ahí para consolarla? Premio para Rikka Yamato


**Hola mis pequeños saltamontes como les va por la vida?, bueno este Fanfic es el premio de Rikka Yamato por haber comentado todos los caps de mi fic Cuestión de Creer, esto es algo q siempre hare, si alguien deja sus reviews en cada cap de las historias q publique le regalare un one shot n.n**

**Rikka-san espero que te guste este fic, la verdad no soy muy buena con el 8086 pro igual espero q te guste n.n**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano**

HARU POV

Haru se dirigía hacia Nami-chuu para pedirle a Kyoko-chan que Haru y ella fueran a la tienda de dulces más nueva en Namimori

-¿Hahi?, no pode ser Haru no trajo su sombrilla, pareciera que quiere llover, esto le pasa a Haru por distraída- dije haciendo pucheros, recién saliendo de la escuela de Haru –solo espero que sean supersticiones de Haru

NORMAL POV

-¿Are, Haru-chan que haces aquí?- dijo Kyoko que estaba saliendo de su escuela, llamando la atención de la castaña que se lamentaba interiormente, ella si tenía una sobrilla en su bolsa

-Hahi, Kyoko-chan, Haru quería invitarte a buscar una tienda que vende los más ricos pastelillos de todos- dijo Haru regresando a la realidad muy emocionada

-Haru-chan lo siento creo que no podré ir contigo, lo que pasa es que Tsuna-kun me invito al parque de diversiones y le dije que si primero, como lo siento- dijo Kyoko un poco triste por su amiga

-¿Hahi, Tsuna-san?- dijo la chica un poco triste, recordó cuando Tsuna le dijo que el estaba enamorado de Kyoko y no de ella –no te preocupes Haru lo entiende, será otro día entonces diviértete Kyoko-chan- dijo la castaña yéndose de ahí sumida en sus propios pensamientos

YAMAMOTO POV

Ya habían tocado la campana de salida y Gokudera, Tsuna y yo estábamos preparando para salir –Juudaime no quiere salir a hacer algo hoy, como es viernes creí que podíamos ir a algún lugar divertido- dijo Gokudera llamando mi atención y la de nuestro líder

-Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna, no tengo que ayudar en el restaurante de mi viejo, yo creo que si podemos, anímate- dije provocando que Gokudera se exaltara

-¡¿y quién dijo que tú estabas invitado idiota del Baseball?!- dijo el

–Ma Ma Gokudera estoy seguro que Tsuna querrá que sus guardianes estemos con el- dije con mi típica sonrisa de no entender nada

-Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, perdón pero hoy no voy a poder salir con ustedes como siempre- dijo Tsuna lo que nos hizo verlo

-¿Por qué Juudaime?- dijo Gokudera triste y tratando de sonar normal

-hoy por fin me anime a decirle a Kyoko-chan que me gusta y para eso la invite a salir- dijo Tsuna desviando la mirada apenado

- ¿con que vas a salir con la hermana de Senpai?- dije haciendo sonrojar a Tsuna –hi, Kyoko-chan y yo iremos al parque de diversiones

-Juudaime, no lo sabía perdóneme, espero que le vaya muy bien y Sasagawa le corresponda- dijo Gokudera como siempre compresivo con Tsuna

-excelente, Tsuna, muéstrale de lo que eres capaz- dije sonriendo, haciendo que él se sonrojara

-por lo menos me alegra que no haya elegido a la mujer estúpida- dijo Gokudera, lo que me llamo la atención, si después de todo Sasagawa Kyoko le dice que si a Tsuna, Haru-san no va a estar muy feliz, verla triste me rompería el corazón, renuncie a ella para que estuviera con Tsuna pero veo que fue en vano, tengo que buscarla

- ¿Yamamoto te ocurre algo?-me pregunto Tsuna un poco preocupado, no le voy a decir lo que me está pasando, se sentiría incomodo así que mejor lo callo

-sí, bueno es una lástima que no podamos salir todos hoy, ya me voy suerte Tsuna- dije, luego me fui corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela

FIN POV YAMAMOTO

Haru estaba caminando con la cabeza en otro lugar –_Tsuna-san le va a decir a Kyoko-chan que está enamorado de ella y ella le va a corresponder, de eso Haru está segura, Haru ha estado con los chicos mucho tiempo, pero no sabe porque no le molesta, pensándolo bien la única persona que le molestaría que estuviera con otra persona seria...- _la chica salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un trueno muy fuerte lo que la sorprendió y tiro al piso –Hahi, Haru sabía que esto iba a pasar, porque no se trajo una sombrilla-

-a chica se fue a sentar a una de las bancas del parque cerca de donde ella estaba –Tsuna-san, Haru espera que la lluvia no haya interrumpido su confesión desu- dijo Haru con la mirada perdida, como se estaba mojando no se podía notar pero Haru estaba llorando

-¡¿Haru?!- dijo una voz apartada que sonaba desesperada – ¿Hahi?- dijo la chica levantando la mirada –Yamamoto-san, perdone a Haru, no lo había visto- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas (lo cual fue un poco fácil considerando la lluvia)

-Haru, ¿porque te estas mojando?, te puedes enfermar- dijo Yamamoto angustiado tapando a la chica con el paraguas que lo cubría a él, la chica levanto la mirada y se sonrojo cuando vio la cara del castaño –responde, ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo el chico preocupado

-Haru está muy triste pero a la vez feliz, Haru no lo puede entender pero creo que tiene que ver con dos personas, Yamamoto-san, ¿usted que le aconsejaría a Haru?- dijo Haru un poco sonrojada esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando de el

-pues yo te aconsejaría que hables con las personas que te hacen sentir así- dijo el ocultando muy bien sus celos de que otra persona haga feliz a la castaña

-Hahi, entonces Haru hará eso- dijo ella convencida –Yamamoto-san, gracias por cierto, la persona que hace triste a Haru es Tsuna-san, hoy se le fue a confesar a Kyoko-chan y eso le rompió el corazón a Haru- al decir eso el chico tenso su agarre en la sombrilla, él sabía que eso ocurriría

-¿ha si?- dijo el conteniéndose las ganas de soltar esa frustración –sí, y la persona que hace feliz a Haru es…- la chica se iba sonrojando cada vez más, Yamamoto solo la observaba comprensivo pero un poco irritado –esa persona… ¡es usted, desu!- dijo ella terminando la tan deseada frase que la venia atacando desde que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el Guardián de la Lluvia

La cara de Yamamoto era todo un poema, estaba muy rojo pero a la vez feliz ya que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado lo está de él, gracias a esa confesión no dudo en hacer lo siguiente, le tomo de las mejillas y la fue acercando

Haru estaba muy nerviosa, osea ¿si el chico que te gusta se estuviera acercando así de lento en dirección a tus labios después de una confesión, eso significa que te corresponde?, pues eso se estaba preguntando Haru en ese momento, hasta que sucedió lo que se temía pero quería, Yamamoto junto sus labios con los de la chica, fundiéndose en un cálido beso, que cabía a mencionar que era el primero de la chica, obvio ella le correspondió

Estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que les falto el aire

-Perdona, pero es que ya no aguantaba- dijo Yamamoto soltando las mejillas sonrojadas y calientes de la chica, ella al sentir que el chico se quería separar le tomo de la mano

- ¿Yamamoto-san usted corresponde a Haru?- dijo ella muy roja esperando una respuesta afirmativa, el chico solo rio como es de costumbre

-con ese beso, ¿tú qué crees?- dijo el tomándole de las manos, con una radiante sonrisa

–Yamamoto-san, ¿de verdad le gusto?- dijo correspondiendo el gesto de la mano con una sonrisa

-Takeshi y sí, me gustas Haru- dijo el sonriendo aún mas

- ¿Hahi, Ta...Takeshi?- dijo ella muy roja – que me digas Takeshi- dijo el reafirmando lo que Haru estaba pensando en ese momento

-hi, Takeshi-kun- dijo ella sonriendo

-ven, te invito a tomar un chocolate caliente, está haciendo mucho frio- dijo Yamamoto echando a correr con Haru aun agarrada de la mano soltando el paraguas

_-Kyoko-chan Haru espera que estés tan feliz como lo está ella en este momento-_pensó la chica para luego ponerle atención al chico del que no se iba a separar de ahora en adelante

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, la verdad me tarde un poco pr que no se nada de esta pareja pero me gusto como me quedo y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado**

**Bueno nos leemos (^0^)/**


End file.
